Magic Nightmares
by DIY4thewin
Summary: The American Dragon and Hunts girl are fighting on the schools rooftop until they are suddenly in a cold room with an anonymous voice. What will happen when Jake starts having dreams with the anonymous voice? What does it want? And why does he need the hunts girl?
1. Sudden Change

"Say goodbye dragon boy!" Hunts girl raised her staff, ready to strike at the red enlarged reptile.

"Yo! Not that easy!" Jake laughed as he swept his tail under the huntress, tripping her. He stood up and looked over the edge of the school rooftop, watching a bird swoop by. The loud grunt behind him implied he should move. Turning around, hunts girl rocketed towards his belly, forcing the wind out of him, giving her a chance to strike once more. Having no choice, Jake flew up to catch his breath. "No need to steal from pixies," he breathed, "You're already 'fairly' good at target practice." Before she could say anything, Jake swooped down and blew fire are her face which she easily dodged.

"Same to you fire ball!" Hunts girl snarled as she switched her staff to a set of bow and arrows. Withdrawing an arrow, she looked up towards the flying dragon that was enjoying the areal grounds. "Now let's see if you can escape this." She glanced at her bow and pulled back the glowing arrow. "I hope this hurts a lot." Jake, realizing hunts girl was threatening him, felt suddenly weak, then everything went… purple?

* * *

Rose opened her eyes to a warm lighted room. Glancing over the scene, she couldn't keep her eyes off the red ball ten feet away from her. She stared at it, half expecting it to speak to her. Then it moved, confused, yet delighted, she stood and reached for her staff, but it wasn't there.

_Whatever, _she thought; _I can fight this dragon with my bare hands. _The American dragon stood up and looked around, once he found her, they glared at each other. The room they were in was a cold school gym sized cell. Lights seemingly coming from nowhere illuminated the room. Jake didn't know what to do, he could still breath fire, he still had his enhanced hearing, vision, and smell, but he was too weak to do any of it.

_How did a green arrow do all of this? _Jake wondered.

"So dragon," Rose started, "Make my day." She couldn't wait to fight this dragon. Maybe this time, he shall be slain, or maybe she will be no more, only one way to find out.

Jake was confused. Where was he? Hunts girl's mask shifted. Her eyes intent, brows furrowed. As he opened his mouth to say something, they were both blown to opposite sides of the room, and glowing purple bars divided the cell in half.

"Hello young Dragon, and hunts clan," An unknown speaker announced, "You two will be here for quite a while, so please, get comfortable in this domain. Also, knowing you both are under high standards of living, there are key pads on each of your sides. Have fun figuring them out. Oh, and before I forget, there is no fighting, or pain will come your way. That's all for now, stay tuned." The announcer cackled and they heard no more.

* * *

Hunts girl was pacing on her side, thinking about what happened. Jake was watching her, she seemed very slim. He could tell she was in deep thought by her scrunched up mask. Her graceful and steady movements kept him in tune, until she stopped abruptly and looked hard at him.

"What do you want?" Hunts girl demanded. Jake was taken by surprise. He didn't know what to say for a moment. She went back to her pacing when he didn't answer. Jake decided he should sleep. He needs to keep his energy in case of any future events. As Jake was walking over to the keypad, Rose took caution. She didn't know what the electronics did, but hopefully she could observe him, before she does anything with it. The dragon pressed a button and the room was dark and there was no light. After a moment, she saw a fireball form and could see his face. He grinned and pressed the same button again. Rose sat down in the middle of her side, holding her head in her hands. When the light turned back on, his claw circled a green round button that stood out among the 11 square white buttons. Soon, he decided to press it and a green orb gathered the hunts girl and transported her to Jakes side of the room. Both were surprised at this sudden quick movement. By reflex, Jake tried to kick the hunts girl but she felt like stone. He realized there was a faint green glow surrounding her. "IDIOT." She simply yelled. "Press the button again! I can't move!"

The adolescent dragon grinned, "Well maybe I like it this way." Hunts girl was impatient.

"NOW!" she yelled. She didn't like this at all. Her upper body was capable of moving, but her bottom half was paralyzed.

"Sorry, but now I have my own personal dummy." The dragon got into his fighting stance, hitting the air next to her. Rose took her fist and threw it at the magical creature. He simply dodged the hit and grinned wider.

"You're the only dummy in the room dragon!" She was about to hit him, but she got transported back to her own cell and fell down. When she looked over, she saw the dragon unconscious laying on his back. "Ha!" The young hunter stood and fell off balance.

"I am getting tired of listening to you two bicker. You need a good night's sleep. Except for hunts girl. Now, how about I take you somewhere fun." The announcer changed the room setting and hunts girl was surprised at how real it all looked. It was as if she was in her own room. "I thought home might make you feel happier. Am I correct?" Hunts girl was speechless. She walked over to her bed and sat on the puffy warm blanket.

"H-how do you know...?" Rose stuttered. She saw that her hand was bare, looking down at herself, she sprinted over to the mirror that hung in the very spot it would be in the original.

"I personally think home isn't home unless you are taken to look as if you were." Rose didn't know what to say. She was dressed in her regular public clothing. Her long blonde hair held in a ponytail and her white shirt accented her curves. When she looked down at her bottom half, she was wearing her sandals and pink pants. Needless to say, she liked it, yet she wasn't happy.

"FOOL. What if that dragon saw me like this?" She yelled at the ceiling. Fists clenched, her eyeballs flashed from each corner of the room to the next, expecting to see the red dragon beaming at her.

"No worries. The dragon won't see you looking so beautiful. I doubt that he would recognize you in your hunts girl uniform. If you would want your clothing back, all you would have to do is ask." Hunts girl could smell the laughing smile from the faceless voice.

"I'd prefer to dress myself." The girl didn't like what was happening.

"As you wish, you'll find the garments in your dresser. You may sleep on your bed but just remember you shall awake in the gray cell in the morn. Any questions, you-"

"What kind of treatment are you giving the dragon?" Although this question did not concern her, she was curious. The last time she saw the menace, he was unconscious on the floor.

"Do not worry about him, you need to wash up. Dinner is at seven, one hour." Hunts girl stood in front of the mirror still. After a moment of silence, she decided he gone off.

"Six hours already passed?" Rose said to herself as she slipped into her hunts girl uniform. She felt uncomfortable in the 'Rose' clothes, seeing as she doesn't believe herself to be that person.

Alas, noon that day, she was fighting hand-to-hand combat with the idiotic dragon. Although she could never admit it, she loved feeling the adrenaline that passed through her when she had the slightest glimpse of the red creature. Knowing she'll get to use her newly learned moves towards him. The next time she sees him, his ear will be within her hand in an instant.

"Don't worry master, that dragon shall be mine. You will have your trusted apprentice back." She whispered to herself. She felt determined this time. The American Dragon might be safe behind those glowing bars, but nevertheless, that won't stop her from ripping his flesh to shreds.


	2. Dreaming Lies

Jake woke up in the cell alone. No bars, no hunts girl, no voice. That is, until he hears a loud siren that goes off for ten seconds. He held his ears in his hands. Once everything was silent, he realized he was in his human form.

"Hello Jake. Glad you had a nice nap. Do you enjoy the girl gone? She won't be with you for the night as you might notice. No worries though, I am here for you to talk to, rather, answer my questions." Jake stood up dazed. He tried to turn back to a dragon, but couldn't. "How about I take you somewhere we can talk." Jake fell down as the room turned into a small cubicle with a chair. "Please, take a seat." Before he could answer, he was pushed back into the chair.

"Yo, could ya' tell me where I'm at?" Jake asked rubbing his head.

"Right now, you're in a chair about to answer to me."

"Nah-uh, forget about it. I'm not tellin' you nothin'." He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Jake, but you have to choice…" That's when Jake realized that he never told him his name, he opened his mouth to say something, and "I know it because I know you." He was frozen in place.

"Who are-"

"Never mind that, who's your animal guardian?" The voice was clearly impatient.

"My animal guardian? Yo, is that it? That's all you want?"

"ANSWER ME." The voiced boomed into Jakes sensitive ears. "I'm not here to keep you two warm and comfortable, I want answers."

"Then why do you need the hunts girl?" There was a long pause.

"Dismiss." The room changed to the gray cell, but this time with bars. Jake was back in dragon form. He had too many questions, with very few answers. As he stood up from falling to the ground again, he decided that he wanted to go to sleep. Not wanting to mess with the key pad, he slumped to the ground and closed his eyes. His last thought was a girl with golden blonde hair.

* * *

"OW" The water was hot as Rose stepped into the shower. She turned the knob slightly to the right and felt instantly cold. "Great." Since she hated cold, she turned the water back to its original state. She swore the dragon burned her less than this. After ten minutes, she stepped out of the glass and dried off. Slipping back into the uniform she wore half an hour ago, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Since she was in middle school, everything about herself bothered her. She glared at the strand of hair that was sticking out of her braid. "I'm not even going to bother." The blonde said to herself. Looking at the clock in the bathroom, she wondered why she had even followed the dragon onto the roof. She could have been in her _real _room. Studying, doing homework, or practicing some moves for the next mission. Instead she was in this illusion; she wouldn't be surprised if she was in some basement that belongs to a squeaky nerd. This thought frustrated her. She left to her bed with a broken mirror and a bloody fist. As she sat on the warm bed, a loud bang made her jump with wide eyes.

"Please excuse me for my rudeness. I see you have settled better than the dragon." Her mouth opened to ask him what the loud bang was, "And I understand your confusion. I was just having a little chat with the boy, this all works with a flick to get to the next," He paused, "I mean, click to get to both of you. You see, I was trying to… make him comfortable and well… you know." She really didn't.

"So why are you back again? Didn't you say seven? That's forty minutes."

"I just love it that you actually participate in listening to me. Maybe this won't be so bad," He paused again, "I mean having you two around for a while." She waited for him to get to the point. "Anyways, I was just wondering how your master is doing lately." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"How would I know? You- or whatever, zapped me here, or whatever you did." Rose scrunched up her face for her lack of knowledge, "Maybe, you can do it again and get me somewhere I can be productive." She leaned back on the pillows with a smug look on her face.

"Oh? You want productive? You want PRODUCTIVE? I'll GIVE YOU PRODUCTIVE!" Whoever this guy was, he didn't have much management of his anger. Rose thought about this for a second but felt her stomach turn and she closed her eyes, knowing he was going to move her somewhere. Once the world stopped, she opened her eyes, and saw that she was back in the cell with the dragon. _Without the divider._ She stood up slowly and a little put off at this gesture. "Go ahead, your whole life goal is to kill one right? Go ahead!" The dragon was asleep and sweating recklessly. She hesitated, thinking it was some kind of joke. She could go right over there and kill him in his sleep, but that was weak and low, even for her master. "Do. It. Now." Was the announcer sweating? Thoughts ran through her mind like a herd of buffalo. What if she was zapped? Was it worth a try? Was she pitying the worthless dragon? Of course not. She stood straight, walked over to the helpless dragon and touched him. He flinched and whimpered.

"It is a sign of weakness to kill a dragon when he is at a helpless state."

"How else are you to kill him?" The man asked suddenly calm.

The teen hesitated, "Well, if you were the one to weaken him, then it would show how hard you worked, or how weak you are."

"So, if you were going for the kill, then what would you do?" Rose narrowed her eyes and looked up.

"What are you doing?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"I am learning all things dragon 101." She felt the smile in his voice. "Whatever the case, would you rather go back or stay and ponder over the dragon? You won't be able to kill him though, you never were."

"Stay here with this revolting creature in a cold rotten cell, or go back to the warm room that has me, me, and… you." She pretended to think about it, "As much as I would like to get acquainted with the sleeping dragon, I'd much rather go back."

"As you wish." Then, she felt the feeling in her stomach again.

* * *

Jake was dreaming, he was sure of it- because he was falling. Then he fell onto concrete that felt so soft and he was thankful for it. He stood up and looked around. There was a long road that went on for what seemed like forever. All he could see was a gray sky. _Nice imagination Jake._ He thought. As he walked along the road the broad voice came.

"Why hello Jake. Don't be surprised, I won't let you escape me." The annoying announcer said. Except, it wasn't just a voice this time, he actually saw a long dark figure ahead of him. But he was too far away for Jake to see any details. He tried to run to him, but the man just seemed to grow farther, and farther away from him. "I would like to just speak to you my boy." He felt someone breathing on his neck, or the top of his hair behind him, he turned around. The tall figure was dark and blurry. All he could see was shadow and he could just make out the tip of his nose. "I would bet you need some glasses, follow me." The man didn't need to say anything, because Jake had no choice than to follow him. Not even in his dream was he in control. "Now, let's just talk."

"About what?" Jake asked slowly. Still trying to configure the tall man.

"Anything you want my boy. Like school, dragon training," The man's nose pointed down at Jake, "Girls." Jake's face went warm. He isn't that great at 'scoring' any. He looked down at his shoes. Such a shock that he was in his human form. "Have you ever thought about huntsgirl?" Jake looked up at him in disgust.

"Yo. No, no, no. No way. She HUNT'S me."

"Now Jake, I thought we were just talking about them, not dating. Unless you would rather do that? Anyways, has it ever occurred to you how she actually might look under the costume?" Jake said nothing. To be honest, he never thought that, other than her having blonde hair. "C'mon, make a guess, she said you were revolting. Wouldn't you like to take a swing back at her?" Jake wasn't going to say anything. Thinking that if he refused to speak, nothing would spill.

"Beautiful." Well, he should have known better, considering he has absolutely no control. "I mean," He couldn't think of anything that would get back at her. He started to sweat while he pried his brain of anything he knew. But nothing came up.

"No, no. It's okay. We're friends right? You can tell me anything. Maybe like who's your animal guardian?" Jake was sweating even more now. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't stop himself from talking, it just came out.

"Fu dog. He plays cards and is gray all over. He's the best at making potions." Jake was looking forward, and flinched when he felt someone touch him on the shoulder. It was just the man. He heard whispering somewhere, he looked around, and when he looked back at the man, he was gone. Jake fell to the ground and put his face in his hands. "What have I done? Shouldn't have slept- no- shouldn't have left school." He smiled at how ironic it was. He woke up a second later. He blinked, thinking he saw the hunts girl looking down at him. But she vanished in literally, a blink of an eye. After about a minute, he felt boredom come on the rise. "Might as well figure out what the other buttons do." His face lightened up as the thoughts and possibilities that could happen. He ran over to the buttons, and chose wisely. This time, he picked middle row, two down. Nothing happened at first, then, he regretted ever wanting to press the buttons. _Note to self, don't think playing with buttons is a good idea._


	3. Decaying of the Brain

Rose was lying in the pink bed. She thought about dozing off but decided against it. How could she even sleep when the thought of the dragon was still on her mind? Would her master be proud, or disgusted? As she thought about this, the clock on her wall ticked down, second by second. She had 5 minutes before that baboon would talk to her again. Or would he transport her back to the cell with the dragon? She began to sweat, thinking about the horrible things that could happen. Why was she sweating? Why only her right hand? _Oh no_, she thought. _Would the first aid kit be here too?_ She got up and rushed to her closet and opened it up. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the white box with a red cross on the front. With her left palm, she grabbed it and looked inside for alcohol pads and bandages. Once they were found, she looked down at her hand and saw no more blood. This had her stunned for a few seconds.

"Sorry about that. I thought I can be useful. How was your last half hour?" She just stared at her hand. "Oh well. I guess you don't want to talk to me. Are you hungry though? No worries. You don't have to answer. I'll just transfer you to the cell right now to eat. Maybe even get acquainted with the dragon." She didn't say anything. Whatever this was was this guy's own world. In less than a second, she was with the dragon. The scene amused her. Her frown vanished in an instant.

"Hey dragon, having a little trouble?" Hunts girl taunted. Jake looked up at the girl on the opposing side of the divider. His face went warm.

"Nah, I'm cool, I'm cool." Ha was hanging in a net from the ceiling. "I liked being up here for the past 30 minutes." Hunts girl grinned. He looked away from her and thought about what he had said in his dream. Did he really think that? Or was it some trick the announcer pulled on him. Suddenly, the net disappeared and he fell to the ground with a thud. Hunts girl started to laugh hysterically. Jake felt embarrassed and intended on getting back at her. Rushing over the keypad, he pressed the green button. Her eyes were still closed shut from laughing too hard. It took her a second to realize what just happened.

"Hey! Get me back!" Jake smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'm getting you back." He hoped one of the buttons would help him. He pushed the one in the first row, three down. They both got zapped.

"Great job! Idiot…" Jake, rubbing his head, pressed the first button in the third row. A bed on each cells side sprang out.

"Aw man! I could have used that earlier!" He pressed it again to put the beds back.

Once the hunts girl realized she was close enough to swing at him, she punched an ear of his. From the shock of the punch and hurt, Jake fell on the buttons and on the floor. Rose transported back and felt a huge was of electricity rise up in her. This surprised her and the dragon.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" They stood from the ground. "Okay good. Now, I was hoping you would have pressed the right button, but I guess not. First row, bottom." The red dragon blinked, then slowly walked over to the buttons and did as he was told. There was a five second delay, but then a bowl of water and a bowl of raw meat appeared in the middle of the cage.

"Yo, I'm not eating this." Jake said gagging at the food.

"Hmm…" The announcer seemed to enjoy long pauses. "Well, be smart."

"If I wanted to be smart, I would've gone to school instead of fighting hunts clan there." Jake shouted. He glanced at the hunts girl who was looking at him strange.

"Alright dragon, I'll ask you this, how do you cook food? And hunts girl, how do you catch food? This is a mere riddle. I shall give you two approximately five minutes to figure this out." Rose was grinning at the dragon. What the American dragon had was easy. Then her smile faded, as she realized he said _catch_.

She looked over at the dragon across from her. He was in deep thought. _You heat it up with your fire dragon!_ She thought. _Such and idiot. _She slumped to the ground and thought about how to catch an animal. Would she use a fishing pole, or an arrow? But he never said she could use anything. So that meant he wanted her to use her hands. Was she supposed to catch her food? That she didn't know. A few minutes later while they sat in silence, the room turned into a forest with the divider still in its place.

"You two are going to figure out how to create food. Dragon, this should be easy for you. Hunts girl, I am afraid not." Jake snickered. He didn't even have to catch his food; it was already there for him. A loud siren blew off, and Rose ran off thinking about what she had to do. She didn't have to eat actual meat, she could just go vegan and find fruits and vegetables. But then she would need water, so she would need to create a fire.

"He has it so easy; all he needs to do is blow at the water and meat. While I am just here and all trying to find everything I need. I guess that's the upside to being a dragon." Nothing made sense to her. Her incredible brain was failing her. She fell to the ground tired and exhausted. She couldn't think and before she knew it, a dark figure was lingering over her in a lighted room. A room that was all too familiar. One she hoped she would never be in again. "Kraken." She whispered.

* * *

Jake watched the hunts girl run off deeper in the forest. Then he looked back down at the bowls. He was clueless as to how to make this edible. He usually just put things in the microwave and they suddenly appeared to be okay. _Think, think. How does mom cook things? _He felt like he knew the answer, but his mind was blank. He struggled trying to find the answer. After about a minute, he felt numb. Nothing else mattered. All he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't care if the guy was going to scare him to death, he just felt like he needed to. He lay on the ground ready to drift off. "I wonder what gramps would do right at this moment." Then he was with Fu dog on top of the building of his grandpa's shop.

"C'mon kid! Stay focused!" Fu dog was throwing multiple colored fire balls at him. "Remember. Try and catch all of the magical animals. Big and small. If you lose one, the hunts master will rid of them." He was then jumping and trying to catch all of the balls, but it always burned his hands and his body. "You can do better than that!" The balls got bigger and burned harder. He had no place to go. He was glued to the rooftop and couldn't fly. Some of the balls flew right past him and buildings around him caught on fire.

"STOP! Look at what you're doing!"

"What I'm doing? What about you? You're pathetic. You can't even handle a little fire. You're a fire breather! You just being cooked and letting yourself burn down. How about you stop being a boy and start being a man!" Jake wasn't listening. The word fire sunk in and dug deeper into his brain.

"That's it Fu! Thanks so much!" He went to give the gray dog a high five, but he was still in place. "NO!" Fu dog threw a huge fireball at Jake. It felt so real.

_Wait_, Jake thought. He woke up and saw he was breathing on his tail. "OW!" He stuck his tail in the bowl of the water and sighed. "Ha! This is easy! I feel kind of bad for her now!" He glanced up and saw hunts girl boiling water over a fire of sticks and rocks. She smiled.

"Didn't think you'd wake up. How about you try and figure that out." She pointed at the uncooked meat. "I'm already done." She poured some of the water into her mouth. She never knew how to create a fire. But with her earlier experience with the kraken, she figured it out. The creature was large and towered over her. She looked around and found some sticks. At first, all she could think of was to throw them at it, and then she thought to rub them together. When the sticks grew a flame, she was awake and rummaged around for kindling and water. She was just lucky enough to find an apple tree. The things she found didn't really make sense in the climate and scenery, but she didn't complain.

Jake grinned. He blew fire at the food and water. The meat was over cooked and there was less water than there was before. "How about that huh?" Hunts girl chewed loudly on the apples to show she didn't care. He shrugged and slurped up the water and swallowed the meat before she was even done chewing her first bite.

"You're such a pig."

"Well you eat too slow." Jake protested.

"Your brain can't even register a single command."

"Yes it could! I mean, I can do more than you." He looked over his shoulder as they heard the loud siren. The forest turned back into the dull cell.

"You two bicker too much." The announcer said. "I think some sleep might be in order."

"He slept most of the time we were here. I doubt he could…" Before Rose could finish, the dragon was already asleep. "I guess I was wrong." She went over to push the button to bring out the beds.

"Ah ah ah!" She was transported again to the replica of her room. "Why not sleep here tonight? Don't worry, I won't bother you. Besides, I'm only…" Another one of his pauses. "Whatever. Go to sleep." She sat down on the bed. Her instincts were to stay up and be aware of the surroundings. So that's how it went. It felt like forever. She wasn't even sure how long it was. But one thing was for sure, this guy wasn't going to tell her what to do. Not unless she was sucker punched and ended up into a long dark sleep…


	4. Unknown Secrets

His world is a kingdom. Away from Jake and Roses tucked away gray cells, he lived soundlessly and happily. The day went almost how he had planned. Their fights hadn't crossed his mind. All he needed was to get some sleep.

He lay on his giant bed and closed his crusty eyes. Although he knew he was going to be tired after babysitting the teenagers, he hadn't known it to be so hard. They had so many needs and wants. What if he just takes a day off tomorrow? He couldn't, there is a chance that they might find out how…

He isn't falling asleep. It's usually easier than this. Why can't he just go to sleep like normal? He tossed and turned for an hour. Exhausted and about to have a fit, until he realized the only reason he can't fall asleep, is because his mind isn't asleep. If his mind isn't asleep, something is still lurking- or someone.

Because he is tired and feeling immature at the moment, he moaned and rolled off the bed lying on the cold rug for a minute. This he knew was wrong for a man his age, so he stood and went into his private- windowless- room. This is where he concentrated. He imagined Jakes cell and saw him sleeping loud and snoring endlessly. Annoyed, he looked over at Roses room. She was wide awake in her bed. He couldn't enter her thoughts, not unless she was dumber. As he was about to speak to her, he thought that with her ignorant mind, she wouldn't listen. He imagined himself there, not completely there that she can see him, but just enough so he could still pick things up. Everything in her room was soft, anything in here that actually can hurt her, wouldn't do anything considering this is partly her fantasy, and in a fantasy, you usually don't want anything to hurt you. He sighed and looked at his hands, he didn't want to hurt his knuckles, and he didn't want to hurt his visitors, but he was so tired he didn't care the least bit. So he punched her, not that it made a difference other than giving her sleep, but it created a bruise on her chin. Realizing what he had done, and to a young girl, he healed her quickly and cursed himself for such an idiotic move.

Hunts girl lay breathing easily and without trouble. He felt better about what he done, and went out of concentration. Tired more than ever, he slumped to his soft bed. She was sound asleep, so was he… and so was the dragon.

* * *

Jake was in the most bizarre dream he imagined- if it really were his dream. The sky lit pink, and snowy white clouds floated overhead, no one was there, that's what made it bizarre. Usually, there were a ton of people talking and laughing in his dreams, but something about this one made it seem dark, and eerie. After a while of pondering this, a brief blow of wind hit his back, and he felt a breath on his neck. He gasped as he turned and saw the man again. The man was different though, he shined darkness, yet his body had no color, just white. Like a light bulb shining out black or an evil angel. Jake was staring at him, seeing as his voice was taken away, his heart pounded with fear.

"Hello Jake. Don't you just love sharing dreams?" Jake stood still. He didn't know what to do. "Aww, come on. Make something. Anything really!" The light figure flicked his left wrist and a building appeared. "I always liked a little civilization around." He turned to the dragon. "Why don't you show me your dragon form?"

The teen shrugged and transformed into his real life dragon self. The man smiled and his shoulders eased.

"You have seemed quiet around me. That's a lie, you are always sort of around me. But, when hunts girl enters, you always are…" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Never mind, go on then. Tell me what you have wanted to tell me."

"I don't have anything to tell you."

"Of course you do! I know it. I never think Jake. I always know." Jake's head felt numb. He couldn't think. "I mean, you don't have to speak if you don't want to…" He clutched his head with his hands. Pain now pounded at his shell of numbness. "I can always, what you say, steal, your thoughts?"

"NO!" The pain stopped and the man went silent.

"No?" The man asked, "No what?"

Jake barely understood what he was saying, he was still in shock. "What do you want? I have nothing to give you."

"Jake, that's incorrect. You have plenty to give. Don't degrade yourself like that. Really, it's unaffectionate." Jake glared at him with hard cold eyes. "You want to know what I want Jake? I can tell you what I want, but the thing is, if I tell you, it would ruin everything. I personally love surprises. Too bad I won't get any from you."

He ran at the dark figure. He blew fire at him, but he vanished. Jake stood there dumbfounded. Then the figure continued.

"If you act like this, the process will only be longer. I won't ever get to the next step."

"What next step?" Jake asked scared and angry. The man smiled mischievously and vanished again. "HEY!" Jake shouted at the emptiness the guy left behind. "I don't know anything special."

* * *

Rose was transferred back to the cell with the dragon. Jake thought the cereal was nauseating. He kicked it away from him and stared at the huntsgirl who also pushed away the murky bowl.

"Good morning! Did you two have a good night's rest?" They didn't move or say anything. "Fine. I just hope you two won't be like this when I take away the divider."

"WHAT?" Both Jake and Huntsgirl shouted. Then, the glowing bars disappeared, leaving them staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Same rules, if you try to fight, you will be shocked. And dragon? Yeah, no fire breathing kay? Good. Have a nice afternoon!"

Huntsgirl had no staff other than her life's training. The American Dragon had no abilities other than his tail and his year of training with Gramps. Yet they still tried to run at each other with nothing. Jake tried to blow fire, but his throat just ached from it. Rose tried to throw punches, but just got shocked back from it. Before they knew it, they were back to back, Jake's head lifted high trying to get more air, and Rose's shoulders slumped from all the shriveling pain. The sounds of their breathing bounced in the cell.

"What do we do now?" Jake asked exhausted.

Rose's eyebrows furrowed. "Get away from me."

A grin crept onto Jake's face. "Yeah, okay. After you can prove you can do any damage to me."

"Forget it. How about you blow aimlessly at the ceiling with your dragon fire?" They sat there for a while in their endless thoughts. Everything was quiet, until a throbbing question slipped from Huntsgirl's mouth, "Do you have a family?"

* * *

**_Sorry it's been too long. Just been caught up with family and school. This story is also not planned out so much so I just sat here in my chair for the past 3 hours thinking about what's going to happen next. And that was just the last half of the story! Anyways, hope you guys have a great New Years. I had fun typing this chapter. Going to bed now, I have school on the 2_****_nd_****_! Expect a new chapter soon._**


End file.
